Emperor Uh Oh
by Keyboard-Mash-Of-Feels
Summary: Annie Pink (Clara and Danny's daughter) saves Max Pond (Amy and Rory's adoptive son) from the Roman Palace after Max accidentally becomes the new Roman Emperor. Note: This is my fanfiction in a group of story's about the children of the pairings in doctor who. This story is mainly about Anne Marie Pink, and Max Lorna Pond. There are some appearances of the cannon characters.
1. chapter 1

The whole family was asleep. Max snuck out of his room and into Annie's.

"Annie! Annie!"he gently shook her awake.

She groaned and said:

"Ugh, Max. Whatever it is, can't it wait until morning?"

She pulled the blankets up over her head. Max continued,

"I want to sneak out."

"But what about our parents? Or Isaline and Flame? They'll notice we're gone."

muffled the form under the covers.

"I put sleeping powder in their drinks at dinner. Didn't you notice how tired they all were?"

"No, you must've put some in mine too."

"Of course not. Like I would make that mistake. I'm not new to this Annie."

"Can you give me some? I want to go back to sleep.",

she rolled over toward the wall.

"NO, we're sneaking out. I want to inspect that cool tower we passed saw by the market."

"Again, WHY can't we go tomorrow, with the group?"

"Because they will want to do boring educational stuff that the dad's pick out. This way we get to do what WE want."

"By we, you mean you?"

"Yes, now come on..."

Max heard a sigh from underneath the covers, then Annie's hand emerged from her warm cocoon.

" _Fine._ I think this is a horrible idea, but if I don't go then you will go by yourself and that's an even worse idea."

She removed the blankets from her face and continued,

"I'm going to get you back for this, you **owe** me."

They both changed in their separate rooms and met in the consul room. Annie and Max exited the Tardis and looked around in the dark street ways. They walked for a few minutes in the general direction they had yesterday, until Max spotted the ancient roman tower.

"There it is!" whisper screamed Max.

He grabbed Annie by the hand and pulled her towards the tower. They ran through alleyways and streets until they were standing at the base of the structure.

Max and Annie crept around the side of the looming building, where they heard running footsteps. A group of really official and intimidating looking guards ran past them, appearing to be searching for something.

Annie and Max ran across the street away from the openly exposed tower, and into a nook between two buildings. They were both very tired from the running, but the space wasn't very wide and there was only about a foot between them.

Then Max caught a glimpse of something further down the opening; he slid past Annie and looked closer.

It was the body of a dead boy.

"Annie, come here.", Max said quietly.

She gasped,

"He's.."  
"Dead, yes." Max shook his head. The fact that a boy around his age could get brutally murdered in an alley made him wish he never left his bed. He took one of the folds of the dead boy's garment and covered his formerly bleeding face.

"There isn't really anything we can do,"said Annie, "we're going to have to leave him here."

"Yeah," Max was still a little shaken.

"We should go see that tower and get back to the tardis before it gets light."

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Max got up and walked out of the alleyway and cautiously looked around.

Annie lingered in the space between the buildings for a minute, letting herself think about the dead boy lying there. Who was he? Was he important? Who would find his body after them? Did he have parents and a family who would miss him?

She shook her head in an effort to shake the thoughts from her mind, then left the alley. Annie walked toward the tower.

"Max?" she called. "Max?!"

She walked all the way around the tower until she met a wall, then she walked all the way back to meet the same wall on the other side. No Max.

Then she saw him from the dark corner she was standing in. He was walking away from what looked like a closed shop. Annie heard voices from the way she had just came, then running footsteps. The guards from before came running back! They saw Max and ran towards him.

"H, h, hey fellas."

They kneeled before him.

"Oh great and wonderous one, we had thought you were dead."

"Look I.."

"We bear horrible news, your father, the Awesome and most Wonderful Emporer has been murdered, making you..."

"Please, I really think you.."

"The NEW Emporer of the Roman Empire!"

Then four of the guards lifted Max up on their shoulders and carried him toward the palace.

Annie was shocked. She quietly followed the guards to the palace gate, but she couldn't go any farther as the residence was equipped with many guards. She committed the palace front to memory and then walked back to the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

Max wasn't sure what to do. When the guards had finally put him down, he was taken to a fancy bedroom. There was a cotton night gown laid on the bed.

He had barely gotten a good look around the room when two male servants came in. They didn't say a word, but immediately tried to take Max's clothes off. He knew that this was a custom in this time period, so although he wasn't very comfortable, he went along with it.

After they had gotten him into the soft cotton nightie, he thanked and dismissed them. Then he got into bed. It wasn't very comfy compared to his bed at home, or even his one in the tardis, but he was very tired so he soon fell asleep.

Max woke up early the next morning, and he immediately thought of Annie. He had left her in the alley! He hoped she hadn't waited to long for him, but he knew that she had the sense to go back to the tardis if she couldn't find him. After a half an hour or so, one of the servants who had dressed him the night before came in to wake him; but finding that he was already awake said:

"It is time to get out of bed Sire, you have a very busy scheduled today."

Max sunk back into his bed and mumbled,

"Five more minutes?"

The servant sighed and said,

"Sire, we have this discussion practically every morning, but considering how late of a night you had last night you can sleep… NO MORE!"

Then the servant ripped the blankets and sheets off of Max. He laughed and sat up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up."

He smiled and rubbed his eyes. The servant continued,

"Your uncle would like to see you first thing to discuss your father's death and your ascent to the throne."

"Uh,huh." Max crawled out of bed and stood up. The other servant came in and they changed Max into Roman high official robes. Then they escorted him to the throne room, where a serious looking man was standing. Max presumed that this was his 'Uncle'. He turned to face Max and told the servants to leave. The man then walked around Max several times, examining him. Then he declared,

"You should do just fine.".

"Fine in what sir?" asked Max.

"Do not worry my boy. I know that you are not the actual Prince. The only heir to the throne was found dead in an ally yesterday evening. His father, the Emporer. Was found murdered in his room this morning."

"Oh, my condolences."

Uncle nodded, then went on,

"The thing is, I cannot take the throne because I am a half child. So I sent out guards to search for boys who looked alike to the young prince. I have to say, you were the closest we could find, but you do look very similar to him.

You see, the people need something to hope for in these dark times. You will be the new emperor. I will guide you.

And since you are now old enough to become Emporer, the people will expect you to take an Empress. I shall arrange the annual competition. You will pick your new wife from the land."

"Oh, Okay."

"Good lad. I will have the scribes announce it at noon."

Max walked back to his room. He had been in many strange situations before, but this was a first. He hoped he could find a girl he could stand, he also wondered how his parents will react when they find out he's married. Max spent the rest of the day learning from the tutor that was assigned to him.

Meanwhile, Annie went to the market with Ida, Deacon, Quincy and Ten. She was worried, but luckily Amy and Rory went off exploring very early and knowing them, they probably won't be back for a while. Then Annie heard a voice from the other side of the marketplace. Ida walked up,

"Hey Annie! There's going to be an announcement, Uncle Doctor wants us to go listen so we can get a sense of 'real history'."

Annie nodded and followed Ida back to the group, then they all twisted their way through the growing crowd of people to listen to the scribe.

"Unfortunately, our beloved, kind, and sacred Emporer was murdered yesterday evening. This event, although unfair and troublesome, has made a gait way for a new and exciting change. Due to his father's death, Maxwell Spartacus Roranicas VVIX will ascend to his father's throne. He is currently being prepared for his upcoming coronation by his half Uncle who will advise him until the young prince feels it is no longer necessary. In addition, the Prince is arranging the traditional tournament to chose his new Empress. All maidens of high status are invited to the palace gate. Additionally, the Prince has decided to send guards to chose among the more lowly of maidens to be included in his search."

Ida nudged Annie,

"Isn't that cruel? Could you just imagine the horror of being in a contest with other girls fighting over a BOY, of all things? Honestly, it's just barbaric."

"Yeah," agreed Annie, "I would hate to be in that situation."

Walking back to the Tardis with the others, Annie started to think that being in the contest might actually be a good way to figure out where Max was, but he was likely in some prison or dungeon or the like and she doubted that the contestants were allowed in that area of the palace.

Stuck in her thoughts, Annie accidentally wandered away from the group, blindly following the person in front of her. She came across a shop that was selling sea glass strung on leather as jewelry. Annie bought a necklace for herself and a leather bracelet type thing for Max, should she ever see him again.

"YOU THERE!" someone called, "Girl!"

Annie briefly looked around and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you." said the man, "You have been chosen for the tournament."

"Me? Are you sure?" Annie tried to get out of this as fast as she could. "I am nothing special, I'm hardly pretty."

"Yes, you. Do you dare question the will of the glorious Emporer to be? Now come!"

He forcefully grabbed her by the upper arm and led her back to his horse. The guard lifted her onto the steed and led it to the palace gate. Annie went along with the guard, at least she was going to be a little closer to finding Max. She was also concerned about her parents, they would definitely notice that she hadn't come back with the others.

They reached the palace gate, and the guard lifted Annie off of the horse and sent her in with a female servant. When they got to the doors of the palace, the man in charge of overseeing the young women looked her over and the servant took her to a small, nicely decorated bedroom. There were simple, but pretty, robes on the bed and the servant helped her change. Then she escorted Annie to a room filled with other girls similar in age to her.

Annie felt so terribly out of place, this was exactly the opposite of what she felt comfortable with. All the other girls were talking about the new Emporer. Annie, though she was curious about what he looked like for the sake of seeing a real ancient ruler, couldn't care less if he was handsome or if he was smart or wise. What she wanted to do was find Max and get out of the palace, hopefully before their parents found out anything about this.

"So who are you then?" asked one of the girls to Annie.

"Nobody really, the guard picked me up in the market." she answered distractedly.

"Oh ew, you're a commoner then. I'm an Adviser's daughter. I just adore Maxwell. I am so going to be empress. If not because he likes me, then it will be because they told him to."

"Well good luck with that." said Annie.

"Are you not even going to try and make him like you? Fool."

"I was taken pretty much by mistake."

"You got that right, most offense, but you're really not that pretty."

"Oh, of _course not."_

Annie was offended, she guessed that was the reason the girl had told her that, but she wished that it didn't bother her.

The overseer man from earlier entered the room.

"Okay girls, Absolutely NO SCREAMING and be respectful at all times. You will bow and speak only when spoken to. Now follow me."

He clapped his hands and led them to what looked like a giant throne room.

"All of you line up by age! Oldest will go first, let's start with the eighteen to sixteen year olds, then afterwards the fifteen and fourteen year olds. Quickly and quietly now!"

They got into their respective positions, and Annie was in the middle of the fifteen year old group. She couldn't see very well, in fact she could not see the new Emporer at all. There was a lot of shuffling and hushed distant conversations. Annie realized that a few girls were being sorted into what looked like a 'keep' pile, and the others were being sent to the other side of the room.

When there was only about five or six girls ahead of her, Annie felt herself get nervous. She needed to get into the keep pile, but she also really didn't want to be in the keep pile. Annie took some deep breaths and toyed with the sea glass on her necklace. A few more girls went into the reject pile, and she straightened and smoothed her robes, even if he didn't like her, she wanted to make a nice impression. Only one more girl before her. She took more deep breaths and focused on what she had to do next.

"Next."

Annie closed her eyes and started to bow. When she had bowed sufficiently, she looked up to see Max staring at her wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Max shook himself out of his surprise, and continued like Annie was any other girl so as to not arouse any suspicion in his advisers.

"What is your name maiden?"

"Annabeth Marie Pink, my friends refer to me as Annie, most glorious one." Annie almost puked saying that.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from a distant land, I came here with my parents many weeks ago. I was found in the marketplace."

"What do you like to do, Annie?"

"I enjoy reading and learning the arts."

Max's adviser's raised their eyebrows, it was not proper for a woman to read. Women were not capable of such a feat.

Max continued with the interview.

"Would you enjoy living in the palace?"

"I do believe that I would, most kind one."

"Well then, you shall." Max motioned to the overseer.

"Please give this maiden the finest of the suites, and the best care."

Then, Max talking to Annie he said,

"I'll be in touch with you soon Ann."

Annie let herself be led to the 'keep' pile; once there, she was instructed to quietly get to know the other girls, and wait for the rest of the sorting to be done.

Annie made small talk with the other girls whilst Max sorted the rest of them. It took quite a while, as there were still many other girls there. Annie wasn't as uncomfortable as before, Max had done a fairly good job in picking girls that were genuinely nice, minus a few exceptions, it was pleasant company for her.

Eventually the sorting was over, and Annie and the others were led to their rooms by the overseer. In all there were 15 girls.

Annie got acquainted with her new room, it was much more elaborate than the small room she'd been taken to before and Annie was slightly shocked at the difference.

Annie wandered around her room for a while, then she proped herself up on her bed to think; she thought about how to get Max and herself out of the palace. She had come to a few possible plans when Max opened the door and suantered in.

Annie didn't get up.

"Well _hello most wonderous one."_ she said sarcasticly.

"Hey, you said it not me."

"Yeah, well, as soon as we get home you're going to give me endless trouble about it aren't you?"

"Oh you know it."

Max smiled, and they both burst out laughing. After they had come to their senses, Max asked,

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet, I didn't think that entering the contest would help me find you. But I got picked up by a guard in the marketplace." she shrugged then continued

"I thought you'd be in some type of prison, not the next Emporer of Rome. How'd that happen?"

Max threw his arms up in the 'I don't really know' motion, and Annie smiled.

"It all went to fast for you, huh?"

"Yup, I have no idea what's going on half the time, but that's fine. It's not like I'm the Emporer or anything."

"Have I mentioned that they really should do something about the age you're allowed to marry these days? I'm only fifteen and I wasn't the youngest there!"

"You're right, too bad I'm not an Emporer or anything, otherwise I would definitely change something."

Annie snorted.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"But no, I don't have a plan that will work at the moment, I'll let you know. Keep me in touch if you have any idea's."

"Yeah, sure. I should get going. My many subjects await me."

"Stop. You know I will snap you out of that attitude once we get home."

"What attitude?"

Annie hit him with the end of the her sleeve. Max smiled and left the room.

After a few minutes, a female servant came in.

"Hello Mistress Pink. I was instructed by the Overeseer to make you a set of robes for tonight's welcome feast. Do you have any preferences?"

"Could it be..."

"Purple?" the servant sighed, "Everyone wants purple."

"Actually, can it be red?"

"Red? Okay. Sure! Why not?"

The servant came back in a couple hours with a red bundle in her hands. She helped Annie out of the robes she had on, and into the red robes that had just been made. Then she braided Annie's hair in a complicated style and did traditional greek makeup. When she was done, they both got up and the servant led Annie to the feasting room.

Mountains of food covered table after table, there was a variety of fruits and vegatables, as well as pork, lamb, and many waterfoul. The general rule seemed to be 'eat with your hands' along with the fact that everyone was lying down.

Annie awkwardly stood by the door wondering where, to sit when she saw Max gestering for her to join him at his table.

She walked over to him, and bowed.


End file.
